Jimmy Neutron vs Phineas and Ferb The Build Off
by ilovejimmyneutron
Summary: What happens when the Jimmy Neutron gang meets the Phineas and Ferb gang? Jimmy, Phineas, and Ferb compete in the biggest build-off EVER! Read and review! :D


**Okay everyone, I'm really excited about writing this story :D So, here's the first chapter for you awesome fans! Not an owner of JN, Phineas and Ferb, or any characters related…you know the drill. **

"Sheen, hand me that wrench, will you?" Jimmy asked, bending over a very large, metal contraption. He wasn't quite sure what this thing was supposed to BE...yet. Once he added some wires, tested it out on Carl and Sheen a few times, and showed it off to Cindy, THEN he would decide what it was. Showing it off to Cindy was his favorite out of the 3. But you guys already know that...right?

"Jimmy...what's a wrench?" Sheen scratched his head while throwing random junk out of a toolbox one by one. "Is it the thing that looks like a gun with the pointy thing coming out of it?"

"No, Sheen," Carl answered, sounding annoyed. "That's the screw driver."

"NO. You're both wrong." Jimmy snatched the drill from Sheen and glared at Carl. He bent down to pick up the small wrench at the bottom of the toolbox. "THIS is a wrench, Sheen."

"Oh." was all the Mexican boy could say before shrugging his shoulders and tying his shoes.

They were outside Jimmy's lab on a warm, summer day, working on the...thing. Well, Jimmy was really working. Carl and Sheen were just screwing things up, as usual.

"Jimmy, is it time for a cookie break? My arms hurt." Carl whimpered.

"Carl, you need to MAN UP." Sheen said, flexing.

Jimmy sighed and looked at his...thing. He at least wanted to add some wires to it before the end of the day. But he guessed THAT wasn't happening anytime soon...at least not today.

"You know what, guys?" Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "Let's stop for today. Let's head over to the Candy Bar for shakes."

"Okay, but you're paying, right?" Sheen looked at Jimmy.

"Whatever." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, guys."

-

"Libby, can you believe how Spewtron almost blew up the classroom yesterday in class? That nerd is a walking danger." Cindy took a spoon of ice cream out of her bowl. She looked across the booth at her friend Libby.

"Girl," Libby said flatly. "as much danger as he may cause, you know you like him."

"NO I DON'T!" Cindy fumed. "Libby, how could I like a guy whose inventions could kill me in my sleep?"

"Whose inventions could kill you in your sleep?" Sheen asked, excited. He, Jimmy and Carl had all walks up to the girls at this point. "I bet Ultralord's inventions could!"

"Sheeeeenn," Carl whined. "Ultralord doesn't invent anything. The cartoonist draws weapons for him."

"SHUT YOUR FACE YOU LLAMA LOVING LOSER!" Sheen shouted, glaring at Carl.

"Aah! Libby! Control him!" Carl quickly sat next to Libby, who rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that NEUTRON'S inventions could kill me in my sleep." Cindy looked at Jimmy pointedly.

"Hey!" Jimmy was offended. "That's not true."

"Oh, yeah?" Cindy scoffed. "They nearly kill me during the day!"

"Well that's different." Jimmy muttered.

"Whatever, Freak Boy," Cindy sneered. "You think that your creations are the greatest things since sliced bread, but they're not."

"Oh, please," Jimmy said. "at least I have a life outside of school. At least I DO something with my talent!"

"Hah! The only talent you have is the ability to balance that huge head on top of your small body. You're not the only one who can invent things, you know."

"The only one in Retroville, besides Calamitous." He smiled smugly.

"Yeah but I bet there's some other kid out there who can do twice the things you can." Cindy got closer to Jimmy.

"What kid?" Jimmy laughed. "And where?"

"Some kid. Somewhere." Cindy said automatically with her arms folded. "They might be in another state or another dimension, but I KNOW there's someone out there whose inventions actually...WORK."

Jimmy did a little laugh. "Oh...kay." he said while Carl, Sheen, and Libby listened with bored expressions.

-

Meanwhile, in Danville...

Phineas smiled at his brother, Ferb, as the two of them eagerly worked on their Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher.

"Ferb, ol' pal, I gotta say, working with you is the best part of the summer." Phineas said while he screwed in a bolt. Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up as a response.

They were the best builders in all of Danville, as you all know. Even though their mom and dad were completely oblivious, everyone else was clearly aware.

"Hi guys," came from the always-cheerful, Isabella as she walked through the fence. Buford and Baljeet followed behind. "What'cha doooin'?"

"Building an anti-gravity fun launcher!" Phineas walked up to his friends.

"Didn't ya already do that?" Buford asked in his gruff tone.

"Yes...yes we did!" Phineas just smiled. "We're building another one. But this time, we're making some changes."

"Ohh," came the response from the 3 of them.

"So does anyone want to hear about what I am doing?" Baljeet asked, smiling.

"We already KNOW what you're doing. Gettin' a wedgie from me!" Buford said as he grabbed Baljeet's underwear.

"He is technically right." Baljeet sighed.

"Wow, Phineas!" Isabella cried. "You and Ferb sure make the neatest things."

Phineas tried to be modest. "Thanks, Isabella. But I'm sure there's at least ONE other person out there who can build things like we can."

"I am not so sure," Baljeet said. He held up a newspaper. "Look! It says 'Phineas and Ferb: The Best Builders Danville Has Ever Seen!'"

"But that's just Danville," Phineas argued.

"Look, triangle face," Buford interrupted. "you're the best and that's it! Got it?"

"But we can't be the only ones who can build cool stuff. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb just shrugged and went back to working.


End file.
